Invincible
by TheRealRenee
Summary: // Chapter 13 now up \\ Victoria is a spy for the WWF planted in the WCW/ECW Alliance. Set during summer 2001. Victoria/Jericho, Lita/Edge, Stephanie, others
1. Default Chapter

______________________________________________________ 

"Now, you remember what you have to do, right?" the blonde woman asked in a near-demanding tone, her eyes serious as they focused on the dark-haired woman standing across from her. 

"Yes - I have a terrific memory, and besides, Shane and Stephanie already went over all of this," she replied, feeling more than her patience could withstand. 

"Good...because Stacy and I are _counting _on you to back us up..." Torrie Wilson said, the fake-looking smile the other woman so despised taking form on her face as she exchanged glances with the taller, skinny blonde on her left. Then, "Um...What's your name again?" 

The dark-haired woman tried her best to hold her temper in check - and with this thoroughly infuriating woman, it wasn't easy. 

"Victoria..." she replied. Inwardly, she thought, _It's not like it's so hard to remember, you ditz! _Not to mention that this bitch's name was part of _her _name... 

"Yeah...right," Torrie replied, that ridiculous grin still on her face but growing wider. "Okay, cool..." 

Victoria glanced at Stacy Keibler. The leggy blonde actually looked as though she might have a bit of a brain inside her head - a vast contrast to the brainless airhead beside her - but one wouldn't know that what with her apparent reticence to utter a single syllable. 

"Okay, then..." Torrie said. "Um...then I guess we'll see you later..." She gestured to the other blonde, who sort of shrugged, giving the raven-haired woman an almost questioning look before bounding away with Wilson. 

Victoria was glad when they were gone and she was alone in the divas' locker room. Since there were currently only the three of them, she believed she would get plenty of privacy - which was exactly what she would require in her job. 

The woman sat down and rummaged through her purse, relieved she didn't have to deal with Torrie Wilson anymore for the night. Having to answer to Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley - the rich, snobby, bossy heiress - was bad enough, but she could stomach that. Having to listen to the likes of the bleached bimbo with the overinflated silicone valley of a chest was _more _than she could stomach. She couldn't _stand _the woman and suspected the only reason the other one, Keibler, followed her around the way she did was because she had no other choice. 

Victoria pulled her cell phone out of her bag and pressed some buttons as she stood up and went to the door. She locked it, as she couldn't afford anyone waltzing in and overhearing her conversation. Better to be safe than sorry, right? 

Nonetheless, she kept her voice soft as the person on the other end answered. 

"Hey - it's me...No major news to report just yet..." 

"How's it treating you over there?" the man on the other end asked. 

"Ugh, don't even ask..." the dark-haired woman responded, making a face of disgust despite her friend's obvious inability to see her. "Well, it's okay - people aren't giving me a hard time or anything, but I do so despise that human Barbie doll Torrie Wilson..." 

"Yeah, I hear she's really something else," her companion said. "A few of our guys even told me she hit on them..." 

"Well," Victoria said, "give them my deepest sympathies..." 

The man laughed. He liked this woman. 

"Okay - will do...I better go now...if someone should come along-" 

"Yeah, me too," the woman said, glancing toward the door. One never knew what Torrie Wilson was capable of. For all Victoria knew, the blonde could be hiding outside the door, listening in on her. 

"Cool...Hey, hang in there, Vic - okay?" 

"I'll do my best..." 

After exchanging hushed goodbyes, the black-haired diva ended the call and folded her cell phone before replacing it in her purse. Then, she sat back down and sighed as she mentally rehearsed her next steps in this game...   
  
  
  


Part 2 

Back 


	2. Chapter 2

______________________________________________________ 

Lita stood in the middle of the WWF divas' locker room, reading over a listing of matches that were expected to be taking place for the night, and she looked up as she suddenly realized she had company that was not female. 

"Oh, hey..." The redhead's lovely face brightened with a happy smile as she allowed herself to be gathered into strong arms, and she was smiling as her boyfriend brushed a tender kiss on her lips. 

"Mmm..." Edge said softly, a smile spreading across his handsome face as he still held fast to her, his arms wrapped around her slender waist. "I'll say this much, Li - I'm glad you didn't jump ship to the Alliance. I mean, let's face it, you _were _once in ECW..." 

Lita wrinkled her nose in disgust. 

"Yes, I _was_, but please don't remind me. Heyman was a complete asshole, jerk, and pig all wrapped in one - not only did he never give me the opportunity to wrestle but for _one _match, he also sexually harassed me on basically a daily basis..." 

"Ugh..." the tall blond man muttered, and his joyful expression faded as he grew annoyed. "Want me to kick his ass for you?" 

"Not as much as _I _want to kick his ass myself..." She rolled her eyes. "Let's change the subject...So, are you and Christian ready for your match at InVasion?" 

"You _know _we are..." Edge replied, releasing his girlfriend so he could rub his hands together, as though anxious. "'Bland' Storm and Mike 'Totally Not' Awesome are going down!" 

Lita smiled, her hazel eyes glittering. 

"Well, my match has been changed - at least a bit..." 

"What do you mean?" 

"Look at this," the redhead said, briging the sheets she'd been perusing over so the Canadian could read them. "It's no longer going to be me and Trish versus the Barbie twins..." 

Edge arched an eyebrow as he read through the description of the upcoming match. 

"Hmm...I wonder who this Victoria is? I haven't seen her..." 

"Neither have I, but something tells me she's not a bleached blonde bimbo with no wrestling knowledge...Trish, Jackie and me are going to have our hands full with her - something just _tells _me so..." 

"Well, the three of you should be okay if you ask me...Sure, Trish doesn't have a whole lot of experience as a wrestler and she's only improved a touch since she's been here - but you and Jackie should be able to manage," Edge said encouragingly, then gave her a wink as he reached out to gently touch her arm. 

Lita smiled softly. 

"I _hope _so..." 

But somehow, she wasn't convinced... 

* 

Victoria could feel her blood pressure rising by the moment as she stood face-to-face with Stephanie McMahon. 

"Do I _really _have to do this?" she asked, crossing her arms over her breasts and drumming the fingers of her left hand impatiently against her right arm. "Because I think it would be a wasted effort..." 

"Yes, you _have _to," the brunette who owned ECW insisted. She pointed a finger at the other woman, a habit Victoria found quite annoying but certainly not unnerving. If she really wanted, she could literally rip this woman to shreds. 

After a momentary silent staredown in which the raven-haired woman refrained from rolling her eyes - because, after all, Stephanie was supposed to be her _boss _- she sighed and nodded. 

"Okay...fine - but don't expect any miracles..." 

"I _don't_," Stephanie replied, arching a brow, a smirk forming on her lips. "But I _do _expect you to train Torrie and Stacy..." 

Victoria seethed inwardly. She was not here to teach the two hopeless Alliance divas how to wrestle. She had serious business here. 

"So I shall..." she said, not wanting to further argue with this irritating woman. 

"Good..." With that, Stephanie turned to leave the room. 

Victoria scowled the moment the pushy brunette was gone, mumbling a string of curses under her breath at the closed door. 

This was so not going to be fun...   
  
  
  


Part 3 

Back 


	3. Chapter 3

Victoria was still seething as, hours later, she made her way down the hallway of the hotel. 

She was on her way to meet her friend, the man who'd helped her to orchestrate this elaborate plot to take out the WCW/ECW Alliance. 

She knocked sharply five times upon arriving at her friend's room. That was basically the cue they'd chosen for visiting one another. 

The raven-haired woman stood in wait for the person behind the door, then she heard footsteps, then a lock being turned. A moment later, the door was pulled open. 

"Get in here!" the man said in a loud whisper, and Victoria rushed inside, unable to help chancing a glance over her shoulder. If anyone was to see her entering this room... 

"So..." he said, locking the door behind her, then coming to sit on the edge of the bed. 

The diva opted to merely stand over him rather than join him. 

"What's up?" he continued. "How's everything going over there?" 

Victoria rolled her eyes. 

"Don't even ask..." She sighed resignedly. "You wouldn't _believe_ what that bitch Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley is making me do!" 

The man arched an eyebrow, wondering what she was getting at. Whatever the case, he knew nonetheless that the woman had a pretty short fuse and very little tolerance for certain people. Yet, at the same time, she was a kind-hearted and warm friend to him and hid beneath that tough exterior. 

"What?" 

Victoria began to pace back and forth before him, her hands clenching into fists as she explained. 

"I am being forced - against my will - into training those two twits Torrie Wilson and Stacy Keibler! Can you beat _that_? 

He made a face. 

"Oh...Is that all?" The moment the words left his lips, he regretted them. 

"What do you mean 'is that all?'" she practically shouted. "Do you know how _humiliating_ that is?" 

"Well, yeah..." he admitted. "I certainly wouldn't want to be in your shoes. I'm sure those two are pretty hopeless..." 

"Yeah, well...I don't know how long I'm going to be able to keep this up before I explode..." Victoria said. "Pretending to be on their side is one thing, but kissing their asses is another story altogether...I can't stand that Helmsley woman, and I _hate_ that greasy slimeball Paul Heyman!" The raven-haired woman made a face that displayed all the disgust she felt. "That jackass came onto me yesterday!" 

The man sitting before her arched an eyebrow, a bit of disgust registering on his own face. He imagined he'd feel pretty repulsed himself if he were a woman the portly man had hit on. 

"Don't worry, Vicki...This won't go on much longer...Just a few more days - maybe a couple of weeks at most..." 

"I'll do this as long as my sanity allows me..." the woman said. "But I have to warn you - don't be surprised if I blow my cover sooner - I've been wanting to deck that blonde slut Torrie for days now..." A fierce gleam came into the diva's eyes, and her friend actually felt a chill go up his spine. Victoria could definitely be dangerous when she wanted to be - not to mention scary. One thing was for sure - he would never want to be on the receiving end of her wrath. 

"Well, it _should_ technically all be over after InVasion, if it's any consolation. And our plans will all pan out by then..." 

"I certainly hope so," Victoria said. "And I'll be so glad when this thing is all over..." 

Part 4 

Back 


	4. Chapter 4

Y2J Chris Jericho was in the buffet room, munching on a small bag of Doritos as he was thinking about the upcoming pay-per-view.

The blond man had to admit, he was looking forward to taking part in the main event match, to being a part of Team WWF. As far as he was concerned, it was an honor than Vince McMahon had chosen him as one of the representees. Yes, the man was an arrogant piece of shit, but he was still the Chairman of the company - and Chris loved the WWF and would do whatever it took to protect and fight for it.

He was suddenly distracted by the sound of someone else entering the room. When he looked up, he smiled as he saw Lita grab a sandwich and then head over to him.

The redhead was cool. She was actually a very good friend of his, although he still couldn't understand exactly why she'd given Edge the time of day. Okay, so the tall blond man wasn't so bad anymore, now that the WWF were united as a whole to battle against the Alliance. He and his brother, Christian, surprisingly, had matured a lot in the couple of months.

"Hey, Red...What's up?" Chris smiled at the fiery high-flyer.

"Hey, Chris...Nothing much. Well, nothing much other than that I'm trying to prepare myself for this match with Trish and Jackie..."

Y2J arched a brow at the young woman's statement.

"You, Trish and Jackie? I thought it was supposed to be just you and Trish against the two blonde bimbettes..."

Lita snickered sarcastically at her friend's silly remark. She had to hand it to Chris - he was definitely very creative at inventing nicknames for people.

"Yeah, it _was_ supposed to be that way," she said. "But the card just changed...Some girl named Victoria has been added to the mix - so we asked Jacqueline to join us..."

"Victoria? Never heard of her..." Jericho said with a frown. "She new to the Alliance?"

"Apparently..." the redhead simply stated. "And from what I've heard, she's one-hundred percent legit - not at all like Stacy and Torrie..."

"Uh oh...Sounds like you three are going to have your hands full with this one..."

Lita smirked. "You think? Gee, thanks..."

"Oh, c'mon, Red...you know you'll-"

Chris stopped abruptly in mid-sentence as he became aware that they were suddenly no longer alone. He looked up at the sound of the footsteps, the redhead following his gaze with her own eyes.

Y2J's clear blue eyes widened suspiciously as he caught sight of Rhyno, the large bulky man just entering the room. And he was not alone - a tall, muscular woman with black hair was at his side. He'd never seen her before and wondered who she could be. But just as soon as the thought crossed his mind, he realized she had to be the Victoria of whom Lita had just spoken.

Chris turned back to briefly face the redhead, who exchanged concerned and perhaps agitated glances with him. He knew the diva realized the identity of the black-haired woman as he had.

To both their unpleasant surprise, Rhyno had the nerve to approach them.

Instinctively, Chris positioned himself in front of Lita, as though to protect her in case the ManBeast decided to try to attack. The redhead, unfortunately, didn't seem to take too kindly to this, as she was not one to back down from anyone - regardless of sex, size or strength.

"Ready to get your ass handed to you at InVasion, Jericho?"

Chris smirked as he met Rhyno's eyes squarely.

"I think the shoe's on the other foot, Junior...Or would that be that Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley's mouth is on the other dick?"

The burly, dark-haired man's eyes widened with rage for the insult against his boss. At the same time, Jericho couldn't help but notice the way the woman beside Rhyno arched an eyebrow at his remark. Then, to his and Lita's further surprise, the diva spoke.

"I'm Victoria..." she announced, her gaze going from Chris to Lita. "We'll be meeting in the ring very, very soon...and believe me when I say I can't _wait_..."

Part 5

Back


	5. Chapter 5

Victoria groaned as she surveyed the other two women in the center of the ring. 

She was doing her utmost best attempt to train Stacy Keibler and Torrie Wilson, but the two blondes were only making her dizzy - they were _that_ bad... 

Neither Alliance diva could even properly apply a move as simple as a hammerlock, and it was giving her a headache. On top of that, it was infuriating her to no end, because it was making _her_ look bad. After all, _she_ was the one acting as their teacher. 

"Um...Victoria, how's this?" The question came from Stacy, who'd just grabbed Torrie's wrist and had whirled around to lock the platinum blonde into position. 

"Huh? Well, I'll be damned..." the raven-haired woman said, the tiniest trace of a smile touching her lips. "You've finally got it, Stacy!" 

The leggy blonde smiled with pride and accomplishment, a slight blush forming on her face. She was apparently a fairly modest person. 

"Cool..." she said. "I'm sorry it's taking me so long to learn..." 

Victoria's heart softened a bit toward the girl. It was obvious that Stacy was really trying. Torrie, on the other hand... Well, she wasn't so sure about _that_ one... 

"I can do that!" the bosomy WCW diva exclaimed, as though in competition for Victoria's approval. Quick as a flash, she yanked herself free from Stacy, then grabbed the other woman's wrist and made an attempt at a hammerlock of her own. 

"Ow! Torrie, you're _hurting_ me!" 

"Let her go, Torrie! It's not supposed to hurt!" the dark-haired woman cried. "And if it _does_, you're doing it wrong..." 

The platinum blonde's face fell, then took on a frown, as though of disapproval. As she released Stacy, who immediately rubbed her aching wrist, she spoke again. 

"I don't see what the point of all of this is...I wasn't hired by WCW to _wrestle_ - only to stand there and look beautiful...I hate this training... 

Victoria wanted to roll her eyes at the complaint and the statement preceding. God, but this Torrie Wilson could be annoying - and wasn't _that_ an understatement! 

"Oh, come on, Torrie - I think it's fun..." Stacy said. "I'd love to learn how to wrestle..." She smiled. 

The muscular diva nodded her approval. Stacy Keibler was all right in her book. She was thankful she didn't have to put up with two Torries. 

"Well, I _wouldn't_..." the other blonde said with a small pout, her arms crossing over her large chest. "I might mess up my hair or makeup or something..." 

_Or, God forbid, you might break a nail_... Victoria felt as though her patience were not only wearing thin, but at its end. It took everything she had not to blow up at the woman. 

"Fine..." she said. "Then, do you want the WWF divas to kick your ass? Because that's what'll happen. Stacy and I will be able to fight, and you _won't_ - but believe me, Lita, Trish Stratus and Jacqueline are not going to just let you 'stand there and look pretty.'" 

Torrie's eyes widened with the fearful prospect of being beaten severely by the women of whom Victoria had just spoken. 

"Okay - you win...Show me that move again..." 

As Victoria was deeply involved in further trying to train Torrie, she failed to notice the man sitting up in the bleachers, watching. 

Had she looked up, she would have noticed the combined look of awe and approval on his handsome face... 


	6. Chapter 6

Lita wrung her hands nervously as she paced the small length of the hotel room in front of the bed. 

Edge looked up at her from his place on the mattress, his green eyes sleepy as he peered up at her. Surprised, he frowned. 

"Li...What is it? What's the matter?" 

"Damn it..." the diva murmured, running a hand through her long red hair as she stopped in her tracks. Gazing down at her boyfriend, she spoke again. 

"I'm so sorry I disturbed you..." 

"You didn't, baby..." Edge replied, shifting himself onto his left side so he could better study her. He reached out toward her with his right hand. "What's wrong, honey?" 

Lita looked pensive for a beat, lowering her hand to her mouth before turning back to her boyfriend. 

"I'm just...Well, tonight is InVasion, and I'm worried..." 

"Come here..." 

The redhead moved over to the bed and sat on the edge of it. The tall blond man repositioned himself a bit to put his arm around her. 

"Sweetie, what's worrying you? This match against the Alliance divas?" Edge questioned, his gaze on her pretty face. All of a sudden, he was wide awake - and all he cared about was easing her discomfort. 

"Well...yeah," she admitted, ducking her head slightly. In reality, she was a little embarrassed to admit it. Although Victoria was really the only one she and the other WWF divas would have to worry about, the raven-haired woman somehow seemed to be _enough_. That is, the muscular Alliance diva actually intimidated her. 

"Li, listen to me..." Edge began, sitting up so he could gaze directly into her worried hazel eyes. He raised one hand to place it tenderly against her cheek, his thumb on her chin. Very gently, he propped her head up just enough so that she was looking into his eyes. "...you, Jackie and Trish are going to do _fine_..." 

"It's just that I'm afraid I'm going - I mean _we're_ going to have our hands full with this Victoria..." 

"Lita, you have _so_ much going for you in this match!" the blond man exclaimed. "You have _so_ much on your side...Do you really think this Victoria woman - as good as she may be in the ring - has the two blonde bimbettes prepared for combat?" 

"Well..." The redhead tilted her head to one side, mentally acknowledging that her boyfriend had a point. Even if Victoria trained Torrie Wilson and Stacy Keibler for a solid year, they _still_ wouldn't be adept in the ring. And while Trish wasn't all that accomplished a grappler herself, she was still better than them and more than able to hold her own against the two blonde Alliance divas. 

"Well...?" Edge said, a sweet smile coming to his handsome face. He moved his face closer so that the tips of their noses touched. 

Lita giggled and raised her hands up to the silky blond hair, caressing it lovingly in her fingers. 

"I guess you're right..." she said, a smile still touching her lips. What would she ever do without this man? He always supported her no matter what, picked her up when she was feeling down or uncertain. He was her rock... And she loved him so very dearly. 

"Thank you, Edge..." she said softly, tilting her head to one side as she gazed deeply into his intense emerald eyes. 

"God, I love you..." he said, and she moved forward, pressing her lips tightly against his, her arms going around his neck as he responded in kind. 

Afterward, Lita pulled back just enough to gaze into Edge's bright green eyes. 

"Are _you_ ready for your big match tonight?" 

"Oh, yeah..." the blond man said with a trademark grin. "Christian and I are gonna kick some ass! Lance Storm and Mike 'Totally Not' Awesome are going down..." 


	7. Chapter 7

Chris Jericho entered the locker room of the WWF and smiled as he approached the two men of the moment - Edge and Christian. The two Canadians had just defeated Lance Storm and Mike Awesome in the first match of InVasion, and Y2J couldn't be happier.

"Way to go, guys..." he said when he reached where the two brothers were sitting.

"Thanks, Chris," Edge said cheerfully. He looked back at his girlfriend, who was currently standing beside him. Then, as he gestured to her, Lita came to sit down on his lap.

"I told you we'd beat those chumpstains!" Christian laughed. The blond man glanced up at Y2J. "Now all _you_ have to do, Jericho, is beat Rhyno..."

"Don't worry, I _will_," the other man stated firmly. "Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley thinks she has a leg up on me..." Chris reached a hand up to his face to scratch thoughtfully at his chin. "On the other hand, she usually has _both_ legs up for _any_ of the boys in this company..."

"Whoa!" Christian cried, clapping. Edge joined his brother by laughing. Even Lita wore a smile on her face.

"Sweet Li has to win _her_ match, too," the tallest of the three blonds said. "And you'll _do_ it, won't you?"

The redhead nodded emphatically and raised a fist into the air. "Damn straight, baby!"

"The only one you really have to worry about is that Victoria - but don't worry...you, Jackie and Trish can handle her..."

Jericho grew silent and lost as he thought of the raven-haired woman. _Victoria_... Her name echoed in his head. Somehow, there just seemed to be something about her. He recalled how he'd watched her training Stacy Keibler and Torrie Wilson in the ring the other day. He really hadn't been able to stop thinking of her since then.

Too bad she was a part of the damned Alliance...

After a moment, Chris left his friends to grab a bite to eat. He was making his way down the arena hallway when he turned a corridor and nearly collided with someone.

"Watch where you're going, Junior!" When he looked up, he saw who it was - Kurt Angle. The Olympic Gold Medalist's expression looked pretty nervous, and he wondered why.

"Sorry, Jericho."

Y2J smirked. While he and Angle had never really gotten along and had been bitter enemies in the past, he didn't really have a problem with him now. At least the man had enough decency to be anti-Alliance - which was more than could be said for his opponent for the night, WWF champion Stone Cold Steve Austin. The Rattlesnake had shocked and disappointed everyone by joining up with Shane McMahon, Stephanie and Paul Heyman and their pack of assclowns.

"No problem, 'Kirk,'" Jericho said, chuckling as the man's face grew a little annoyed. "Hey, good luck out there tonight, man...I hope you make Stone Cold tap."

Now, the Olympian smiled.

"Same to you, Jericho - make Rhyno tap..."

"You _know_ I will...And if that dirty, nasty, filthy, brutal, disgusting trash bag ho decides to get involved, I may just make _her_ tap, too!" Chris exclaimed. He meant it. It was always a pleasure for him to make Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley's life miserable - she was so annoying, what with her whiny, bitchy, spoiled attitude.

As Angle retreated down the hallway, Y2J resumed his walk to the buffet. Halfway there, he spotted a somewhat familiar form standing just outside the room that happened to be serving as locker room to the Alliance divas.

He gazed over the long, straight black hair, the muscular yet feminine curve of her shoulders, back and - he found himself unable to resist - glutes. He watched as she helped herself to a cup of coffee as she continued about her business at the table before her.

Suddenly, Victoria turned around to see him standing there. Startled, she nearly spilled her coffee - oddly, much like Chris had done all over Kane sometime last year.

"Sorry...Didn't mean to scare you."

The dark-haired Alliance diva smirked.

"Believe me, you _didn't_," she replied smartly. "I'm not exactly the type who scares easily."

"Oh, I can certainly see that," Jericho replied with a slight grin. He liked the fiestiness of this woman.

They stood there and stared at each other for a brief moment, neither speaking. Finally, Victoria could take the awkwardness she was feeling no longer.

"Was there something you wanted?"

"As a matter of fact, yes..." the blond man said. "Now, I _know_ you're Alliance and I'm WWF - and even though you're facing three of my friends tonight, I...Well, I just wanted to wish you good luck." Then, without another word, Chris turned and continued on his way...

...Leaving a thoroughly surprised Victoria staring after him with wonder.


	8. Chapter 8

Lita bit her lip, her nerves still in a bundle as she, Jacqueline and Trish took to the ring together. Their match was upon them, and she studied their Alliance opponents intently - well, at least she studied _Victoria_ intently.

As the three WWF divas entered the ring, Torrie Wilson scowled at them, and even started trash-talking to Trish. Evidenly, the annoying busty blonde felt competitive against the other blonde woman. However, she lacked the brainpower to know _not_ to mess with the Canadian woman, who instantly made a grab for her, thus starting off the match.

As the redhead and the tiny African-American diva retreated to their corner, Torrie squealed as Trish Irish-whipped her into the ropes, then delivered a slapjack. Lita had to admit in her mind that she enjoyed seeing the tall blonde get smashed face-first like that.

The bout went on and on, Trish pretty much making mincemeat out of Torrie until the platinum blonde was finally able to make it to her corner to tag in Stacy Keibler. Surprisingly, the leggy blonde didn't look intimidated by the Canadian - but a look of fear crossed her face when Trish tagged in Jackie.

It seemed as though Lita was more or less daydreaming after awhile, as the match had been going on for a good six or seven minutes with out her input - but then, Victoria was suddenly tagged in, and Jackie found herself in a bit of trouble. Although tough as nails, the tiny but muscular diva had her hands full.

The redheaded diva snapped back to reality, frantically calling Jacqueline's name as she bent over the top rope, reaching out for a tag. Now more than ever, more than anything, she wanted to be a physical part of this match.

Victoria was awesome as she executed an array of maneuvers that spoke volumes of her obviously extensive training. Backbreakers, suplexes, DDTs, powerbombs, kicks and other moves were all part of her arsenal. Lita found herself impressed, to say the least.

Eventually, Jackie had the opportunity to escape to her corner following a devastating tornado DDT from the top turnbuckle. The high-flying redhead reached out to her and even more frantically than ever, and the woman tagged her in - _finally_.

Seeing an advantage as Victoria was still currently laying prostrate on the canvas, Lita yanked the raven-haired woman to her feet and started her offense. Whipping the Alliance diva into the ropes, she delivered a hurricanrana, Victoria stumbling around dizzily for a beat before recovering. But the redhead didn't give her opponent much time in the way of recovery as she scooped her up for a bodyslam.

At this point, the two blondes, both of whom were pretty inept in the ring - although she had to admit, Stacy had done a decent job with some of the easier maneuvers - rushed in with the intention of lending a hand to their partner. That proved to be a big mistake on their parts, as Trish came in to knock the two off their feet and onto their asses with a double-clothesline.

Meanwhile, as Jackie continued to recover on the apron, Lita kept up the pace on Victoria in the center of the ring... And that was when everything started to get weird...

"Hit me with the moonsault."

The redhead blinked in confusion. She could _swear_ she'd heard Victoria tell her to hit her with a moonsault - but _why_? As she continued to stare at the other woman rather than question her, the Alliance diva nudged her so quickly it was unlikely that anyone other than them had noticed.

"Do it," came the whisper.

Then, Victoria allowed herself to fall on her back as Lita nailed her with a spinning heelkick.

The redheaded WWF diva glanced around furtively, noting that Trish, Jackie now having joined her, was in the outside and taking care of Stacy and Torrie on the arena floor. Victoria's partners were indisposed of, so she climbed up the top turnbuckle while she had the chance - and executed a perfect moonsault on the raven-haired woman - scoring the three-count as well as the victory.

As the bell rang, Jacqueline and Trish made their way to her, all three raising their hands. Lita looked down at Victoria, her mind ringing with at least a half-dozen questions. The most nagging was, 'What the hell is going on?'

As the three WWF divas made their way to the back, Torrie Wilson and Stacy Keibler returned to the ring, where Victoria was now on her feet.

"What the hell was _that_ all about?" the pushy platinum blonde yelled, her blue eyes angry as they stared at the muscular diva. Stacy, on the other hand, stood back a bit, as though anticipating trouble.

Victoria decided it was best to ignore Torrie for the time being, but little did she know, she wouldn't be given a choice. The bosomy blonde WCW diva, angry, reached out with both hands and gave the dark-haired woman a shove.

Pushed past her limit with the diva, Victoria's face transformed into a furious scowl. In a single, fluid move, she knocked Torrie down with a vicious clothesline.

Stacy, shocked, her jaw dropping open, didn't move a muscle to help her fellow blonde.


	9. Chapter 9

Victoria stormed to the back full of anger, knowing full well she was going to have plenty of questions to answer, and from more than one person.

The first two people she encountered were Lita and her tall, blond boyfriend - Edge, she believed his name was? They eyed her curiously, and the redhead approached her, head cocked to one side.

"What-"

Before the WWF diva could say another word, another voice cut her off, and they looked up to see Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley. The brunette ECW owner was very obviously irate, her blue eyes hard as she neared.

"What the _hell_ was that?!" she demanded, instantly getting in Victoria's face. "Who the hell do you think you are?! Was that your idea of a joke?!"

The raven-haired woman scowled at her, her hands opening and clenching into fist. Stephanie was annoying the hell out of her, and after having to deal with Torrie Wilson giving her grief, she felt as though she could snap - or snap the brunette like a twig...

"Get away from me..." she spat in a low tone.

"You have got _some_ nerve!" Stephanie shouted, her face growing more furious. "What are you, a WWF spy?!" She poked a finger at the other woman, not reacting a bit as a veil came over Victoria's eyes.

"You know what? I am really fucking tired of you!" the muscular diva shouted, her eyes growing wide in her fury. "And I'm _not_ taking anymore of your crap - you silicone-inflated _whore_!"

The ECW owner's eyes went wide, her jaw dropping open with shock - until a new voice spoke, causing her to grow disgusted and leery.

"Ha ha! Bravo, Victoria - bravo..."

The group turned to see Chris Jericho approaching, a grin on his face as he clapped his approval. Maybe the supposed new Alliance diva could actually rival him in trading off insults about Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley.

"Jericho..." the brunette snarled, her blue eyes now narrowed to slits as she eyed him with disgust and suspicion. "So _you're_ the one behind all of this! I might have _known_."

"Actually, Princess - you're wrong. I can't take credit for knowing a thing about what was going to happen in the diva match tonight. Can't say I didn't _enjoy_ it, though." Y2J smirked. "I always _did_ love seeing Whorrie get her ass handed to her - and you _know_ how much I enjoy a good insult directed at _you_."

"Go to _hell_!"

"Oh, believe me," Jericho laughed, "I'd _gladly_ go there if you went the other way..."

Stephanie scowled at him, her expression hardening as she turned back to Victoria.

"You are going to _pay_ for what you did tonight, bitch!" Then, to everyone's amazement, the Billion Dollar Princess slapped the raven-haired woman sharply across the face. Victoria's head rocked to one side, her eyes closing with the force - and then, instantly recovering, she glared at the woman more murderously than ever. Letting out a near-growl of rage, Victoria lunged for Stephanie, the brunette's face growing terrified. Letting out a squeal, the frightened ECW owner began to flee.

Ordinarily, Chris would have loved to see Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley get her clock cleaned, but right now, he, like Edge and Lita - not to mention everyone else - wanted to know what in hell was going on. So instead of allowing the diva the satisfaction of getting her hands on the brunette, he made a grab for Victoria.

Jeez, the woman was strong. She struggled in his grasp like a maniac, thrashing and kicking, jet black hair flying as she screamed obscenities after the retreating Stephanie.

"Let me go, damn it!"

"Hold it, hold it..." Jericho said. "We've all got some questions for you."

The raven-haired diva settled down a bit, her breathing still hard, and she was obviously still upset.

"I know _I'd_ like some answers," Lita put in with a nod.

Victoria sighed, regaining her previous composure.

"All right... I guess you all deserve that... Fine - come with me."

With that, she led the three of them down the hall and to the locker room of her friend - the very one who'd helped to orchestrate this plan.

After a knock that Jericho knew had to be a secret code thing, the door was opened - and he, Lita and Edge stared with shock at the person behind the door...

...Kurt Angle.


	10. Chapter 10

"_You're_ behind all of this?"

The question had come from none other than Chris Jericho as the blond man stared at the Olympian with shock.

Kurt Angle rose from his seat in the locker room, relieved that the door was closed.

"Now, Jericho..." he began, then shifted his gaze to the other two WWF superstars, "Edge, Lita... I'm going to ask you this only once - _please_, don't blow my cover. No one but you three knows I'm in on this with Vicki."

"Don't worry, Kurt," the raven-haired diva said confidently as she looked at each of the others in turn, her gaze lingering the longest on Jericho, "they're not going to spill the beans. I... I think we can trust them."

Y2J licked his lips as he eyed Victoria, then reluctantly shifted his gaze back to Angle.

"So, let me get this straight, Junior... You're a spy for the WWF - only playing the Alliance..." It was a statement and not a question.

"Exactly," Kurt replied with a nod.

Jericho let out a chuckle as he quickly exchanged glances with Lita and Edge.

"That's great. Yet another guy screwing with Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley." Another chuckle. "Only this time, it's not literally."

Victoria couldn't hold back the smirk. Evidently, Chris Jericho despised the bitchy ECW owner as much as she did. She found herself feeling more than glad for that.

"Okay, so... Victoria is really on our side, as are _you_," Lita said, her expression still looking somewhat puzzled. "The only thing I don't understand is why we weren't all in on it from the get-go."

"Well," Kurt began, "we preferred the element of surprise against these Alliance bastards. And if any member of Team WWF - especially one of you divas - had known, it wouldn't have played out as well as it had.

Edge nodded.

"That makes sense." He turned his green eyes toward the Olympic Gold Medalist. "There's just one problem, Kurt..."

"What's that?"

The tall blond man took a small step forward, closer to Angle and putting himself between the other man and Lita.

"I'm just not a hundred percent sure I can trust you... You've been my friend before, but you'd turn your back on a friend in a heartbeat."

The Olympian put up both hands in a placating manner.

"Edge, I assure you-"

"I can promise you that Kurt is one-hundred percent trustworthy to the WWF," Victoria spoke up on her longtime friend's behalf.

The redheaded diva squinted at the two. There was something none of them had asked yet, nor had the other woman or Angle revealed it.

"How do you two know each other, anyway?"

"We go back a long way," Kurt answered, looking fondly at the muscular diva.

"That's right," Victoria nodded, and, as she began to explain, Jericho moved slightly closer, peering at her with great interest. "You see, I'm originally from Pittsburgh. It's where I grew up. Kurt and I were neighbors. We became friends and went to school together."

"Although I was two years ahead of her," Angle said tentatively.

"Yeah, well, you're also two years older than me, wiseass..."

Jericho smiled at the banter between the two.

"We were even an item at one point in high school," the Olympian added.

"You were?" Chris asked, wondering why his heart had suddenly sunk.

"Yeah, we were," Victoria agreed. "But most of all, we've been friends forever. That's how I know you guys can trust him..."


	11. Chapter 11

Victoria sighed as she retrieved herself a bottle of water in the catering room.

It didn't surprise her, but she'd been most everyone's focus since the previous night after InVasion, after she'd proven herself to be a WWF spy.

Members of the Alliance were hostile, to say the least, whenever they happened to pass her in the arena or hotel hallways alike. Ivory had threatened to beat the crap out of her, and even Torrie Wilson had threatened to pull our every hair on her her for what she'd done to her. The raven-haired diva had merely smirked at the comment, knowing full well the platinum blonde with the silicone-inflated chest had more of a chance of sprouting wings and flying than being able to do that.

Still, she couldn't help that all the jeers and taunts bothered her. It wasn't so much that she'd lost friends, it was more a sense that she felt as though she didn't truly belong. And Victoria felt that way about the Alliance and the WWE.

_'No_,' she told herself, _'that really isn't very fair me of_.' After all, she had Kurt. Lita and Edge had been nice to her as well. And then, of course, there was Y2J Chris Jericho.

Thoughts of the handsome, smartass blond man brought a tiny smile to her lips. There was no denying she was attracted to him, and she had a strong feeling it was very mutual. Jericho had been so nice to her, even back in the beginning, while she'd been masquerading as an Alliance member. She wondered if he was dating anyone right now. She wondered...

"Victoria?"

The feminine voice interrupted her reverie, and the muscular diva looked up to see Stacy Keibler standing a few feet away, the leggy blonde looking concerned - and a bit wary and nervous as she glanced quickly up and down the hallway. No doubt, the Alliance diva would be punished if she was caught speaking to a turncoat like her.

"I just wanted to warn you," the tall blonde said in a voice barely above a whisper, "I overheard something... I think Stephanie and Stone Cold have something planned for you."

Victoria arched a brow at this news.

"Oh, they do?" she asked.

Stacy nodded.

"I don't know any details, but... I like you, Victoria... You were so nice to me when you were training Torrie and me, so... Well, I just thought you should know."

The raven-haired diva nodded in appreciation.

"Thank you, Stacy. I really mean that." She'd known the leggy blonde was a good person, and not at all like Torrie Wilson or Stephanie McMahon.

"Well... I'd better scoot."

Victoria dared to reach over and give Stacy's hand a squeeze.

"Thanks again."

The leggy blonde smiled sadly, then continued down the hall.

Sighing, Victoria returned to the WWF divas' locker room. Just about the moment she stepped inside Lita and Trish Stratus were eyeing her with alarm.

"What? What is it?"

"Victoria, you've got to hear this," the redhead said, and the blonde agreed, both women gesturing to her to come around so as to see the TV monitor.

In the center of the ring stood Steve Austin, a mic in the Rattlesnake's hand. He looked none too pleased as he spoke, and then, he spoke her name - calling her out so he could 'have words' with her.

So, _this_ was what Stacy had just been warning her about... She swallowed hard but straightened her shoulders and started for the door.

"You're _not_ going out there!" Trish exclaimed.

"Yes, I am," she replied. Then, without another word, she left. She was going to meet Stone Cold out in the ring.


	12. Chapter 12

Her shoulders squared, head held up high, Victoria walked down the ramp. She kept the eye contact with the man in the ring and fought against swallowing back the lump she felt forming rapidly in her throat. It was best she didn't display fear, anyway. After all, Austin seemed to thrive and revel in that emotion in others.

She entered the ring with a purpose, coming to stand mere feet away from the bald-headed man. She looked him directly in the eye, not backing down. She walked over to the ring ropes closest to the announcers and timekeeper, signaling to Lilian Garcia to hand her a microphone. Once she had the instrument in hand, she raised it to her lips to speak.

"Okay... Okay, Steve - here I am." She couldn't help but cringe on the inside. In the short time she'd been masquerading as a member of the Alliance, she knew the man had a short fuse. Likewise, he had no qualms about "disciplining" a member of his group who had stepped out of line. Unfortunately for Victoria, that included women. She hoped that whatever he chose to do to her, it wasn't too severe. In spite of his temper, she honestly didn't know if would resort to violence with a diva.

"Well, well, well... So you are, little lady," the Rattlesnake said in a taunting tone of voice. His face wore a smile as he eyed her. "Looks like you got some explainin' to do."

The raven-haired woman was suddenly struck speechless. She stook there like a wooden statue and merely stared at the man. It was as thought she'd been struck mute.

"I'm waiting," Austin said, and he shifted the mic to his right hand as he raised his left to listen to the watch on his wrist.

Victoria gave him a strange look as he performed the gesture. He'd just been getting weirder and weirder lately. And every time he spoke even a single word, the audience would yell, "What?" Of course, they'd picked that up from him.

"What?" Steve asked, as though reading her mind right at that very moment. "I don't hear any words comin' outta your mouth, girl!"

She shook her head and tried to keep her features neutral. The last thing she wanted Austin, the fans and her peers to see from her was fear.

"Not gonna say anything, huh?" Steve asked, his smile finally fading. "Very well... If you won't speak, maybe there's some other way to get the truth outta you!"

Victoria's eyes widened as she totally expected him to attack her. However, he didn't move from his spot, and it didn't happen. Instead, he turned slightly away from her and gestured toward the entry ramp as music suddenly blared, signaling the arrival of another person.

Since the dark-haired woman was still new around there, she wasn't certain who was coming out. Then, second later, she scowled as she spotted Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley emerge from the back. As the pushy busty brunette approached the ring, Victoria crossed her arms in a hostile manner.

The ECW owner stepped into the ring as Austin held the ropes open for her. She looked angry as she smoothed down the micro-mini-skirt she wore, along with a skimpy tank top that left no room for imagination. In an instant, she was mere inches from the other woman, an arrogant smirk on her face. So quickly that Victoria didn't even get a chance to react, Stephanie snatched the microphone out of her hand.

"Go ahead... Explain yourself... _bitch_!"

Victoria felt a rage build up inside of her as she stood face-to-face with the other woman. Quite frankly, she was shocked that Stephanie had enough nerve to come out here and get in her face like this.

"What's the matter, Victoria?" the brunette said in a nasty tone. "Am I going to have to _beat_ an explanation out of you?" With that, Stephanie reached up and back, slapping the other woman on the cheek - hard.

Victoria kept her head to the side for a beat, strands of her raven hair partially covering her face from the force of the blow. She was suddenly feeling like a pressure cooker that was about to explode.

Letting out a loud snarl, the muscular diva lunged for the smaller woman, tackling her down. She hit her with both hands as Stephanie kicked kicked and flailed, yelping helplessly...

... That was, until Stone Cold stepped in. He pulled Victoria off of his boss and whipped her into the turnbuckles. The woman cowered there, for once showing fear. Austin seemed mad with glee as he made a grab for her.

Victoria squeezed her eyes shut, not wanting to see whatever he was about to do to her. She suddenly noticed the sounds from the crowd getting louder, as though they were cheering.

She opened her eyes to see Chris Jericho now in the ring, wailing on Austin.


	13. Chapter 13

**_A/N: Sorry for the delay in updates. I've finally gotten out a new chapter for this story. Hopefully, the writer's block STAYS away. Thanks to i dont care what people think for reviewing the last chapter. :)_**

Victoria ran to safety to the outside, her eyes wide as she watched the scene in the ring. Wildly, she shot her head in the direction of the small blonde ring announcer, Lilian Garcia. Making her way toward the woman, she gestured for the microphone.

She tried not to panic as she brought the instrument up to her lips to speak. There was going to be trouble if she and Chris didn't make themselves scarce in a hurry.

"Jericho, stop!" she shouted. "We've got to get out of here before reinforcements come!"

At her last words, the blond man stopped beating Austin, his eyes meeting hers. From the look on his face, it seemed he suddenly realized she was right - after all, if anyone would know how the Alliance would operate, it was her. He abandoned the ring, racing toward her and gesturing for her to run.

The pair started up the ramp but stopped as the troops indeed began, one-by-one, to emerge from the back. Y2J sprang into his idea and yelled, "C'mon!" He grabbed the dark-haired diva's wrist and ran, steering her past the ring. Stone Cold staggered as he tried to get back up to his feet and gave them a murderous look. They ignored him, and Chris led the way, heading directly for the barrier separating the audience from the ringside area. He turned to help Victoria get over, but she didn't need any assistance as she leapt over it in a hurry. The two clasped hands once on the crowd side and took off in a brisk run.

_Damn it_! the raven-haired woman thought. She was supposed to meet back up with Kurt, but that obviously wasn't going to happen. The Olympian was going to have to wait. By the looks of it, they were either going to have to hide somewhere or hotwire a car and hightail it the hell out of there. Naturally, neither she nor Jericho had their cell phones, money or any belongings on them at the moment.

Once outside the arena, Victoria's breathing was slightly ragged. They paused to catch their breath, hiding out behind a huge truck.

"Now what?" she asked breathlessly. "We can't... hide here forever... Surely they... they'll find us."

Jericho looked into her eyes in the darkness, his breath still coming in fast. He turned back toward the exit through which they'd come and noticed the double doors swinging open.

"Come on!" he said in a loud whisper. "I have an idea."

With their hands still clasped, he led her in a crouch, past the truck and through the lot. Swiftly, they headed back the way they'd come at a slightly different route. It seemed the Alliance members had been stupid enough to have all of their enforcements go after them at once, so by Y2J's estimations, no one would still be inside the arena...

... Unless Stone Cold Steve Austin hadn't followed them out. It was a chance they had to take.

Back inside, Jericho and Victoria ran through and past crowds of fans. They seemed to read one another's mind as they sprinted to the backstage part of the arena. Kurt... They had to go to Kurt. But then, a thought came to the diva, and she hesitated for a beat as she voiced it.

"Wait a minute!" she said as they stopped in a remote corridor. "Wouldn't he be with them if all of the Alliance went after us?" She cocked her head. "You know, to save face?"

Chris' brow arched. Damn it, she had a point. If Angle wasn't with the rest of them, it would look strange, and they would get suspicious.

"Yeah," he said. "You're right. Then maybe we should just get out of here altogether."

"No!" Victoria said in a loud whisper. "I think we should hide out in Kurt's locker room... wait for him. He would expect me, anyway."

"Okay." The blond man nodded at her, and they were off.

Sure enough, the Olympic Gold Medalist was nowhere to be found, and Victoria was actually glad. The last thing they needed now was for Kurt's cover to be blown.

They hid behind the plush couch, crouching in wait. The imposter Alliance diva's eyes caught the silver glint of her friend's cell phone, which lay on the nearby coffee table. If only she could know for sure that one of their new allies' numbers were in the memory...

"I know Lita's number by heart," Y2J whispered, reading her mind.

She whipped her head back to him, and he nodded. He'd noticed her staring at the cell phone.

"You can let her know what's up," he said. "She'll tell Edge, and they can help us."

Victoria slid out from their hiding place and quickly grabbed the device. She handed it to Chris, who hastily dialed the redheaded diva's number. All the while, she prayed the door wouldn't just suddenly open.

Jericho was just finishing up when the door suddenly opened - slowly. As silently as he could manage, he flipped the cell phone to a close, his eyes meeting Victoria's. Voices suddenly filled the room.

Austin had joined Angle in his locker room, and as expected, he didn't sound happy.


End file.
